


Lovesick g̶i̶r̶l̶s̶ Boys

by PreciousNonsense



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafes, Cheesy, Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office worker Seungcheol, office worker jihoon, side jihan, side soonwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousNonsense/pseuds/PreciousNonsense
Summary: Jihoon finds a dating app in a hidden folder in his phone. He opens it and finds that there are several ongoing conversations with various men. The thing is, he never downloaded the app in the first place.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Lovesick g̶i̶r̶l̶s̶ Boys

_Maybe it’s all just for a moment_   
_What are we looking for so aimlessly_   
_Looking at you with my anxious gaze_   
_You’re all I need even if it hurts_

_\-------------------------_

Jihoon has had a lot of run-ins with pretty awful men. He can’t seem to shake them off and while they’re nice in the beginning, they always turn out to be major assholes afterwards. He’s not sure if he just has bad taste in men or somehow, he’s some sort of douche magnet. Either way, Jihoon finds himself growing a heart of steel, cold and impenetrable. Until one day he finds himself in what he thought was a three year long perfectly lovely relationship with his college boyfriend that he later finds in bed with his best friend in their shared apartment. He stared at them with a blank look as the two scrambled to find their clothes which Jihoon picked up and threw out the window. He smiled as he held a kitchen knife he waves to kindly ask them to get the fuck out. He watched them scramble into the driveway, naked, and into the car. He later threw all of his exes’ belongings into the curb which Jihoon watched him pick up the next day witch a caution and slightly terrified look incase Jihoon tried to stab him. Jail isn’t really Jihoon’s thing but watching your ex-bestfriend and ex-boyfriend shit their pants as you hold up a shiny knife was priceless.

\-------------------------

Jihoon swirls around his office chair to give Soonyoung the middle finger as he skips around the office. He stares at the dating app Soonyoung has sneakily installed and the hundreds of messages he’s apparently been having with random guys. Soonyoung is completely nosy when it comes to Jihoon’s lovelife and he loves and hates it. It’s sweet that his childhood friend just, in his words, “wants you to find your prince charming” but the sheer will and energy this guy has is borderline stalkerish.

“Hey!” Soonyoung whines as he pats the back of his head which Jihoon promptly hits.

“I can’t believe you asked that I.T guy to hack into my phone so you could pretend to be me and chat with gross dudes on tinder.”

Jeonghan laughs. “Isn’t that a bit much? I mean, since you’re the one talking to them doesn’t that mean they like YOU and not Jihoon?”

Soonyoung stares, dumbstruck.

“Idiot.” Jihoon says before grabbing his coffee and returning to his desk.

\-------------------------

At the end of the day, Jihoon finds Soonyoung latched onto his back, whining and showering him with apologies. That’s how he finds himself being treated to dinner with delicious soju and barbeque against his own free will. He’s surprised to find the I.T guy, nunu(?), sitting at the table Soonyoung drags him to.

“You’re what now?” Jihoon sputters as soju drips down his chin.

Soonyoung grabs Wonwoo’s arm, smiles from ear to ear. “I said we’re dating! Surprise!”

“How long?” Jihoon says, politely taking the tissue Wonwoo hands to him.

“6 months now!” Soonyoung happily cheers.

Jihoon pulls him by the ears. “And why did you keep this a secret for that long?”

“Ow ow ow Jihooniiie I’m sorry I was too preoccupied with your dating life that I forgot to tell you.”

Jihoon sits back down and frowns. “Dating life? You mean my nonexistent dating life?”

“Don’t be such a downer Hoonie!” Soonyoung pouts.

Jihoon watches wonwoo pat Soonyoung on the head and reprimand him for always butting into Jihoon’s business. At least his boyfriend seems to be smart at least. He was about to thank Wonwoo when he realizes,

“Wait. Weren’t you the one who helped Soonyoung hack into my phone?”

This time it was Wonwoo coughing out his beer.

\-------------------------

Jihoon trails behind a drunk Soonyoung and a frantic Wonwoo. Soonyoung is constantly trying to run into the street and screaming out that he loves Wonwoo. Wonwoo manages to calm him down by holding Soonyoung’s hand and swaying it back and forth. Jihoon smiles, it’s sweet and he’s happy for his friend but he’s a bit bitter how Soonyoung can easily find people who like him very much. Soonyoung has always had sweet and loving people around him. Maybe it’s because he’s like the sun, bright, warm and always shining so bright. Meanwhile Jihoon’s the moon in the night, cold and alone that stars disappear when he appears. Pathetic, really.

Soonyoung runs towards Jihoon and throws his arms around him.

“Jihoooonieeeee why are you sad? Don’t be saaaaaaad or I’ll be sad.” Tears already forming around his eyes.

Jihoon can’t help but laugh at the spectacle. He kisses Soonyoung on the forehead and Soonyoung smiles again.

“You’re so silly you know that?” Jihoon says as he flicks Soonyoung’s forehead.

Soonyoung smiles like a fool “Hehehehehe but you still love me. I’m your fool after all!”

“No, you’re Wonwoo’s fool now.”

Soonyoung looks back at Wonwoo who waves at him then quickly turn back to Jihoon.

“Hehe but I was your fool first so you’re stuck with me FOREEEEEEVER!”

Jihoon can’t help but laugh. “Then it looks like I’m stuck with a fool for a while.”

\-------------------------

Jihoon sets his things down his desk and sees a coffee with a sticky note taped to it. “To my favorite dongsaeng.” He takes a sip and delights in the bitter sweet taste. He turns around and Jeonghan is standing there with a bag of what smells like freshly baked muffins. He takes another sniff. _Chocolate muffins._

Jeonghan reaches out to wipe the whipped cream off of Jihoon’s face and then proceeds to lick his thumb.

“Ew get a room!” Jisoo yells as he walks towards them.

“Maybe we will.” Jeonghan says as he wraps his arm around Jihoon’s waist and winks.

Jisoo makes fake gagging noises and Jeonghan slaps him on the back.

“Hey Jisoo, if you ever break up with Jeonghan, wanna date me instead?”

“Sure babe.” Jisoo says in a flirty manner as he blows Jihoon a kiss.

Jihoon catches it and gives Jisoo a finger heart.

“Wow traitors, I’m so hurt.” Jeonghan says as he dramatically clutches his chest and kneels on the ground. “No chocolate muffins for either of you.”

Jihoon and Jisoo laugh and help Jeonghan up the floor.

“You guys are so weird.” Seungkwan says with a judgmental look.

He sits on Jihoon’s chair and makes it a point to turn around like some sort of Bond villain.

“I have some tea today.”

Jeonghan’s ears perk up. No one in this job loves tea more than Jeonghan. “Ohoho do tell.”

“I heard the CEO’s nephew is joining our department today. Smells like an entitled rich kid amidst us.”

“Oh, that’s boring news, I already know.” Jeonghan remarks, losing all interest in his voice.

“What? And you didn’t care to share that info with me? I thought we were gossip buddies hyung!” Seungkwan gasps.

“Well I was told to make sure his stay is very very pleasant.” Jeonghan smirks.

“Please don’t make me have to deal harassment papers Han. If he’s the CEO’s nephew then he might have you fired if you try anything funny.” Jisoo warns.

“Didn’t you hear me Shua? I said I was going to make his stay very pleasant.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “You’re the department manager, please act like it.”

\-------------------------

Jihoon’s not too happy having his lunch interrupted. Jeonghan is standing with the CEO and what appears to be the nephew. Seems like he’s already getting the special treatment since the CEO has personally come. The man was tall and broad with slicked back hair and an expensive looking suit. He was handsome dare Jihoon admit but he plans to avoid him as much as he can.

“This is Choi Seungcheol, the CEO’s nephew. He will be joining our department starting today. I hope everyone will welcome him and show him the ropes around here.” Jeonghan says, putting his no bullshit face on.

Said Seungcheol bows and makes a remark about how he hopes everyone treats him well. Jihoon can smell Seungcheol’s strong cologne from where he was standing and he couldn’t help but sneeze. When he looks back up, Seungcheol is now looking at him with a big smile and…huh? Did he just give Jihoon a little wave? Jihoon looks around confused to see if he was waving at someone else but it seems like Seungcheol is looking straight at him, so Jihoon gives a reluctant wave back.

_Weird…_

\-------------------------

Jihoon happily munches away, enjoying the cute bento he saw on [youtube](https://youtu.be/_k2BNQHt_RQ) and excitedly made.

He’s about to start on the little teddy shaped riceball when Jeonghan stands right next to him.

“And this is Lee Jihoon. He’s one of the best on the team so if you need help or advice, do not hesitate to ask.”

“Hi, Jihoon. It’s nice to meet you.” Seungcheol says almost too enthusiastically.

“Um, it’s nice to meet you too Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol’s eyes shift to Jihoon’s desk and his lets out a faint giggle.

“I like your lunch! It’s cute, did you make it yourself?”

“Oh, Jihoon makes the best lunches,” Jeonghan chimes in, “and they are the cutest lunches you’ll see. Maybe if you ask him, he’ll make you one too.”

“Maybe one day!” Seungcheol says all too smiley.

“Okay Jihoon, we’ll leave you to your lunch.” Jeonghan says as he gestures Seungcheol to follow him.

“Bye Jihoon!” Seungcheol says with yet another small wave.

Jihoon feels his face all too warm and his heart all too fast. He gets nervous when people who he isn’t friends with see his lunches. He already got made fun of before and not to mention two former employees used to harass him to the point where they dumped Jihoon’s lunch all over him several times. He didn’t have evidence to show HR so he just had to deal with it. He got lucky one day when Jisoo caught them red handed shoving Jihoon’s lunch down his pants in the washroom causing them to get fired. It was horrible and Jihoon doesn’t know why he always has to deal with horrible people. He shakes off the memory and takes a bite off the poor teddy’s head. He doesn’t know why he makes things so cute when he feels bad eating them after.

\-------------------------

Jihoon slumps into his chair, he really should fix his posture cause his back has been killing him the past few weeks. As if on que, he feels a pair of hands massaging his shoulders.

“You should stop slouching or you’ll turn into an old man soon!” Soonyoung nags. “Anyway, you should pack your stuff now, everyone is getting ready to leave.”

Jihoon lets out a yawn. “Why the rush, it’s not like we’re going somewhere.”

“Uh duh yes we are! Seungcheol invited everyone out to barbeque, all expenses paid by him!”

“We just had barbeque and drinks yesterday!”

“But free food Jihoonie! Free foooood!” Soonyoung whines.

“Well,” Jihoon hesitates, “it is free…”

“Oh yeah,” Soonyoung says as he helps Jihoon pack up “don’t you think Seungcheol is kinda familiar? His name and face kinda ring a bell.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “Doesn’t ring any of my bells. Probably someone mentioning his name or something. He is the CEO’s nephew afterall.”

“True… but something about him is just so oddly familiar I can’t put my finger on it. Like I met him somewhere.”

“You can’t possibly have! Anyway, free food, remember? Let’s go already!”

\-------------------------

Jihoon makes it a point to sit as far away from Seungcheol as possible. Sure, the guy is paying but he doesn’t want get himself involved with possible conniving men such as him. It’s all a scheme to get into everyone’s good tastes but Jihoon knows. Jihoon knows all too well.

Seungcheol is busy chatting with everyone on the table but he can’t help but notice the man staring at him every other time and randomly including him in the conversation. He smiles all too sweetly at Jihoon and occasionally walks over to their side of the table to see if they need anything. _Weird._

Jihoon finds that he can’t really enjoy his food Seungcheol looking his way every other moment so he excuses himself and takes a breather outside. He finds a few minutes to himself when none other than Seungcheol shows up. _Great._

“Hey Jihoon.”

“Oh hey.” Jihoon says trying to show no sign of interest.

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold and you don’t have a coat on. You okay?”

“I’m fine, just a bit of a stomach ache that’s all. Too much meat.” Jihoon shrugs.

“There’s never such thing as too much meat! Especially good meat.” Seungcheol says all cheery. “Anyway… it might have been a bit weird but I didn’t expect to meet you here.”

“Excuse me?”

“It was so nice talking to you online and I thought we hit it off really well. So I’m kinda happy we’re working together!”

“Seungcheol, what are you talking about?”

Seungcheol’s expression is grows solemn for a second then he lets out a laugh. “What are you talking about Jihoonie? Don’t pretend you don’t know me now, that’s kinda mean.”

“This is the first time I’ve met you.”

“That’s true, but we talk so much! Aww did you forget about me already?” Seungcheol teases.

“I… I’m gonna go back inside.”

Jihoon pretends he didn’t see the hurt in Seungcheol’s face.

\-------------------------

Jihoon sits quietly despite Soonyoung, who is now drunk, yelling at him and trying to get Jihoon to dance with him. Wonwoo franticly tries to stop Soonyoung from making a fool of himself but a very insistent Soonyoung is big trouble to deal with. Soonyoung and Seungkwan start belting the lyrics to I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Jihoon sighs, lucky they’re in a private room but they’re probably loud enough that the outside people can hear.

Seungcheol has stopped staring at Jihoon but now he looks like a kicked sad puppy. He sort of feels bad but he didn’t understand a thing Seugncheol said. Jihoon gives it a long thought. _UNLESS._

Jihoon scrambles to open his phone and tries to find the app Soonyoung downloaded. No wonder he didn’t know, the conniving bastard turned the notifications off and hid it in one of the folders.

He scrolls through the hundreds of messages and finally spots a familiar looking face. _Goddamn it Soonyoung._ He’s been talking to Seungcheol all this time and fate just had it and dropped him in the very company they worked at. He’s not surprised Soonyoung could hardly remember, firstly he has the memory of a goldfish and secondly, he’s been talking to so many guys how the hell could he remember which was which. Jihoon feels incredibly bad now. How is he going to explain this to Seungcheol? Will Seungcheol even believe him? Either way, he’s screwed.

\-------------------------

Jihoon stares at the door as he nervously fiddles with his coffee mug. Every time the doors were pushed open, he would perk up and then sadly sit back down when it wasn’t Seungcheol. He swirls around his chair and stares at the clock. _7:58, he should be here any minute._ Jihoon could hardly sleep last night, scrolling through the messages between Soonyoung and Seungcheol. He barely even remembers the details cause, sheesh, Soonyoung’s been talking to this guy for six months!

Jihoon resigns his face to the cold desk and whines. Looks like Seungcheol isn’t coming anytime soon. He decides to wander into the breakroom to refill his now cold cup of coffee but to his dismay someone has place the cocoa in the highest spot possible. He tip-toes and jumps until the jar near the edge. When he finally manages to grab it, some idiot forgot to close the top and Jihoon finds himself covered in cocoa powder. What a great start to his morning.

\-------------------------

Jihoon struggles with the powder on his shirt. He manages to get most of it off his hair. He’ll have to buy the janitor some of that good coffee for making a mess of the bathroom floor. He tries his best to tidy up but ends up smudging cocoa on his shirt, leaving several brown stains. He attempts to fix it by wiping it with a wet tissue but it only made it worse. He doesn’t have a spare shirt so he’ll have to either go home or make do with the stained fashion he created.

As he was about to leave, the door opens and smack him on the face. He crouches to the ground in pain, holding his aching nose.

“Oh my god Jihoon, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?”

Jihoon looks up to see none other than Mr. Choi Seungcheol himself. _Great._

“Oh no! You’re bleeding!”

Jihoon whines as he looks down to his now bloodied hands. Seungcheol run out to get him some ice, meanwhile Jihoon bends down the sink trying to wash the blood away. He hopes his face won’t bruise, that’s the last thing he’d want to make his already mess of a day even worse.

Seungcheol comes back with a pack of ice and places it on Jihoon’s nose.

“Oh no. There’s a scratch on your nose!”

“That’s the least of my worries to my already shitty day. I just hope I won’t get a black eye or something.”

“The ice will probably help. I hope you don’t.”

Jihoon realizes Seungcheol is a bit a too close for comfort so he reaches out to hold the bag himself.

“Um, thanks.”

“Oh uh, no problem. I did slam the door on your face.”

They stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, Seungcheol asking him if he’s alright once in a while.

“Your shirt is ruined.” Seungcheol remarks as he tries to wipe it off with tissue.

“Ah yeah, I already tried that. Made it much worse. Some idiot forgot to close the lid and I spilled cocoa all over myself.”

“Aw, that sucks. I think I have a spare shirt somewhere, let me go get it.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!”

“That’s the least I can do for hurting you! Plus, I don’t want you walking around like that.”

_Aren’t I the one who’s hurting you?_

“Hm? Did you say something Jihoon?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

_Nothing at all…_

\-------------------------

Jihoon tries to get work done but he can’t help but glance at Seungcheol’s direction every so often. His desk being a mere ten feet away. Seungcheol being the weirdo he is gives Jihoon a small smile whenever he catches him looking. Jihoon shies away into his corner and aggressively types away.

The rest of the day is uneventful as he spends most of his time sulking around and poking at his aggretsuko bobble head. It’s a lot of groans and sighs and muffled noises that it attracts the attention of a lurking intern.

“Do you want me to get you some coffee, hyung?” Chan asks. The oh, so sweet and delightful intern Jeonghan loves to tease that Jihoon wonders how he manages to work under such mischievous boss.

“No thank you Chan. Just having some me problems.”

But this doesn’t deter the sweet boy. He comes back later with a large starbucks mocha frappuccino with lots of whipped cream just as Jihoon likes it.

“Remind me to treat you sometimes Chan, you’re the best.”

Chan simply smiles then hurriedly walks toward Jeonghan’s office.

\-------------------------

“What are you wearing?” Soonyoung says as he shamelessly sits on Wonwoo’s lap while sipping on Jihoon’s frapp.

“A shirt.”

“That’s like three times your usual size.”

“My other shirt was a chocolate-blood mixed disaster so Seungcheol lent me his shirt.” Jihoon can’t help but blush at the thought. “Which by the way!” Jihoon says yanking back the drink from Soonyoung’s grip, “Seungcheol was one of the dudes you were talking to on that stupid dating app! I can’t believe you Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung jumps up. “THAT’S WHY HE WAS SO FAMILIAR! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!”

He then elbows Jihoon and smirks. “Sooooo, are you two going to date now?”

“What?! No, you idiot! He thinks I know him and that I was the one he’s been talking to for six months when in fact that was you! This is all your fault! Now he thinks I’m some sort of huge jerk and he’s walking around like sad puppy!”

“Well then just explain that to him?” Soonyoung says nonchalantly.

“You will come with me and explain what you’ve done!” Jihoon barks out.

“Yeah babe, that was a bit too much.” Wonwoo chimes in.

“You’re no off the hook either Wonwoo. You did help him by giving access to my phone.”

Wonwoo sheepishly ducks his head. “Sorry.”

“Fine fine! We’ll both talk to him!” Soonyoung says, throwing his hand up in defeat.

\-------------------------

That’s how Jihoon ends up in a coffee shop with Seungcheol. Soonyoung was nowhere to be found. All Jihoon received from him was a message with a winky face. _Sigh_.

“So, what did you want to talk about Jihoon?” Seungcheol says with a patient smile.

Jihoon nervously plays with his fingers. How is he going to explain this? Will Seungcheol believe him?

“Well, remember the dating app we talked on?”

“So, you do remember?” Seungcheol says, his face lighting up.

“That’s the thing.” Jihoon scratches the back of his head, feeling guilty. “That wasn’t me you were talking to. It was Soonyoung.”

“I don’t think I understand, Jihoon.”

“Funny story, Soonyoung is a bit of a snoop when it comes to my love life and I haven’t dated anyone since College so he’s been trying to set me up on dates and stuff.” Jihoon says hesitantly.

“Go on…”

“So, he kinda asked his now boyfriend to hack into my phone and downloaded that dating app. You were one of the guys he ended up talking to and um yeah, you happened to be hired to work for our company, big coincidence huh? That’s why I acted like I didn’t know because I actually didn’t. ANYWAY FUNNY STORY RIGHT?” Jihoon laughs awkwardly.

Seungcheol stares at him for a good minute. Silence looming between them both.

“Is this… a joke?”

Jihoon puts his hands on his face, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry Seungcheol! I don’t know if you believe me or not but that’s the truth! Soonyoung was supposed to come but he ditched me and now here I am! I’m so sorry! This is so awkward I don’t know what to do!”

Suddenly Seungcheol starts laughing. Not a quiet one mind you. He straights up just starts losing himself that some people turned around to look.

After what seemed like forever, Seungcheol wiped away the tears, his face all red from laughter.

“Sorry, sorry that was just so funny!”

“Um…” Jihoon looks at Seungcheol sheepishly. “So, you believe me? I’m really sorry you know.”

“I do, I do. It’s weird let me tell you but I do believe you. I just met Soonyoung but he looks like someone who’d pull that kind of thing if I’m being honest.” Then he puts his hand on Jihoon’s which makes his face grow even redder. “And stop apologizing. If any at all, it’s Soonyoung who should be begging on his knees here.”

“Oh um, okay.”

Seungcheol stands and puts on his coat. “Wanna get out of here? We’ve been drinking coffee all day long. We can grab some tteokkbeokki on the way, I know a place.”

Jihoon wants to decline. The last thing he wants was to be part of any more crazy Seungcheol related fiascos but he ends up saying yes anyway. Not because of Seungcheol but because he loves Tteokkbokki, okay?

\-------------------------

“Wow! These are so good!” Jihoon says as he happily munches away at the freshly cooked tteokkbokki.

“Their Jajangmyeon here is also pretty good!”

“How’d you find this place anyway? I’ve never heard of it?” Jihoon says, his mouth fully stuffed.

“I was going to take you here for one of our dates… Well one of soonyoung’s dates if ever he was the one who showed up haha! He mentioned they were your favorite foods.”

Jihoon blushed. “Damn it Soonyoung, disclosing private information about me.”

“I should have been suspicious to be honest since he wouldn’t meet up with me even after months of conversation. I just thought he was shy. You did look like the shy type. Oh, I should probably delete the photos I have of you huh.”

Jihoon chokes on his food. “He sent you pictures?! Of me!?”

“Yeah haha, to be honest, they were really cute. I was so excited when I saw you at the office.”

“M’ not cute.” Jihoon says, his heart pounding in his ears.

“I beg to differ.” Seungcheol says all to honestly with a smile.

“And those lunchboxes you made? He sent me a shit ton of those, they were so adorable! I wanted to squeeze you the moment I saw you munching on the rice shaped teddy bear.”

“Seungcheol stoooop, it’s embarrassing” Jihoon whines as he tries to hide his face. “I’ll leave if you don’t stop.”

“Looks like im going to have to enjoy desert place next door that sells taiyaki with icecream all by myself, in this cold evening.” Seungcheol says, faking a sad face.

“Stop being dramatic, you can’t bribe me with food.”

“Can’t I?”

To no surprise, yes, he can. They’re walking across the narrow alleys with different food places lined up. The warm bread with the red bean and vanilla ice cream melts delightfully in his mouth. He notices Seungcheol watching him with focused eyes and a warm smile.

“What? I’m not sharing.” Jihoon says trying to hide his food away.

“Don’t worry, I’m good. I’m just wondering why you’d eat ice cream during this cold weather.”

“Ice cream is good in any weather!” Jihoon says as a matter of fact.

Seungcheol laughs and then ruffles Jihoon’s hair. “Oh! Your hair,” he takes a step closer to smell Jihoon’s hair, “still smells like cocoa.”

Jihoon feels his heart skip a beat. His brain says no but his heart sings _kiss kiss fall in love._ He should really take it easy with the Shoujo manga.

\-------------------------

Jihoon lies in bed, staring at Seungcheol’s number the selca he added to it. Seungcheol had persistently insisted he drive Jihoon home, leaving no room for him to refuse. The whole thing felt like a fever dream. Didn’t they technically go on a date? _Thank god Soonyoung ditched…_ huh?

Jihoon sits up and slaps his hands on his face. What was he thinking? Looks like he’s stuck in a serious serious bind. Least to say, Jihoon did not sleep that night.

\-------------------------

“Sooooo,” Soonyoung runs up to Jihoon in the breakroom and nudges him by the side, “how did your date go?”

“You,” Jihoon points,” have no shame!” Jihoon pinches both of Soonyoung’s cheeks. “You were supposed to be there to apologize with me!”

“But you did go on a date, didn’t you? How could you have not!”

“No, he got mad and left.” Jihoon deadpans.

“Wait. No way?”

“Yeah, poured coffee on me and everything. Had to ride the subway with my wet clothes.”

Soonyoung’s expression falls and his face goes pale.

“Oh my god Jihoonie. I’m so sorry!”

“Yeah babe, poor Jihoonie here was in such a bind cause of you.”

Jihoon turns around to see Seungcheol standing by the doorway. He walks towards Soonyoung and corners him near the sink.

“You’re so mean babe, talking to me for six months but then suddenly disappearing. We didn’t even have a first date.” Seungcheol teases.

Jihoon stifles his laughter watching Soonyoung’s face turn beat red. He deserves it. Meanwhile, Wonwoo sits there dumbstruck. Poor guy.

Seungcheol lifts Soonyoung’s chin up and pouts. “Don’t tell me,” he gasps, “babe, are you cheating on me?”

Wonwoo abruptly stands up, chair falling unto the floor. “H-hey! Leave my boyfriend alone!”

Seungcheol falls to the ground, clutching his stomach while laugh his heart out. Meanwhile, Soonyoung is standing there, frozen like a broken clock while Wonwoo protectively wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding god that was so cringey! Jihoon remind me to never do that again.”

“I don’t know Seungcheol, I think you should torment Soonyoung until he apologizes to you or until he stops bugging me about my love life.”

Soonyoung snaps out of his daze and falls on his knees. “I’m so sorry Seungcheol! I didn’t have any bad intentions! I was just trying to find Jihoon his own prince charming!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. It all worked out well anyway, I got to go on a date with Jihoon so it’s all good.”

Jihoon sputters out his coffee. “What date?”

“Aha! So, you did go on a date!” Soonyoung yells as he jumps up.

“So yeah, thanks for ditching Soonyoung.” Seungcheol winks.

“Anytime man!” Soonyoung winks back.

Jeonghan walks in holding a large cup of black coffee. “Why are you two flirting and who went on what date.”

“It wasn’t a date!” Jihoon yells.

“Seungcheol and Jihoon went out on a date yesterday!” Soonyoung says all cheery.

“Ohoho? Well congrats Hoon, you found your prince charming.” Jeonghan says as he pats Jihoon on the back.

“For the last time, it wasn’t a date!” Jihoon says as he throws his hands up in the air and walks out of the room.

\-------------------------

Seungcheol stops by Jihoon’s desk once work ends, waving what appears to be two coupons. “I got two buy one get one coupons for some good ol’ Japanese curry buns."

Jihoon snatches the two and puts it in his pocket. “Thanks for the coupons, I’ll be on my way now.”

“Heeey, that’s not fair Jihoonie. You don’t even know where the place is.”

“I can always look up the name on the ticket. Bye.”

Seungcheol pouts. He’s never seen a grown man instantaneously look like a five-year-old at the same time. Somehow the pouting works and they both head out together.

\-------------------------

It somehow becomes a routine. After work when they aren’t swamped with piles of assignments, Seungcheol takes Jihoon out to places he surprisingly likes. There’s always food and they’re always tasty. He thinks Seungcheol has some never-ending list of the best places in town, most of them places he’s never even heard of. They’re so good. They’re never not good.

Seungcheol even takes Jihoon to the sanrio shop where he shyly goes around picking up aggretsuko plushies then hesitating and puts them back down. Seungcheol watches him fidget around and ends up buying Jihoon several plushies, a couple keychains, a coin purse, and not to mention a hoodie. Jihoon pretends he isn’t happy but he is. “Very” barely brushes the happiness scale.

They go to old fashion arcades and Jihoon watches as Seungcheol snags plushie after plushie on the crane game. Jihoon gives it a shot but after several tries ends up breaking the control stick. They both quietly walk away and stuff the broken stick into his pocket.

Jihoon challenges Seungcheol at DDR all smug knowing he can beat him. Several songs later the score is six to five. Seungcheol being six and Jihoon five. Jihoon sits in the corner of the dance pad, gulping down his iced water as he catches his breathe.

“How are you so damn good at this? Soonyoung can dance but he sucks at this.”

“Good to know I still got it. I used to come here a lot in university. It was kinda like our hangout spot.” Seungcheol says as he grabs Jihoon’s plastic bottle.

“Hey!”

Seungcheol smirks. “What? I’m thirsty too.”

\-------------------------

One weekend, Seungcheol brings Jihoon to a teddy bear café which had a station that let you pick any sized teddy and choose from the hundreds of different clothing combos displayed on the shelf. Jihoon scanned the different coloured teddies and picked up a teddy with strawberry pattern on it. He hands the small sized plush to Seungcheol and tells him to choose the clothing. He watches as Seungcheol stares intently at the selection.

For the meantime, he decides to leave Seungcheol to his devices and orders some food and drinks to the selection. He picks a seat near the window as to get a better view of the tv which playing an episode of Rilakkuma and Kaoru. He takes at his phone out and snaps a picture of the [cute foam bear](https://favy-inbound-singapore.s3.amazonaws.com/uploads/topic/image/212/shutterstock_286409669.jpg) on his drink. The food he had ordered all had faces of the bear. Jihoon internally squealed in delight. His favorite was the incredibly adorable [bear burger](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/315392780154499555/), lovely and tasty all in one.

“Tah dah!” Seungcheol says, showing off his new creation. “It’s you!” The bear was dressed in an office suit and had angry eyebrows sewn on it.

“Hey! When did it have angry eyebrows!”

“I asked one of the attendants to add it as an extra cost.” Seungcheol makes it dance around and proceed to take pictures of it next to Jihoon’s face.

“See, it is you! Always scowling!”

“I don’t scowl on purpose! That’s my default face.” Jihoon defends.

“Don’t worry, it’s more of a cute scowl than an intimidating one.” Seungcheol teases.

Aggretsuko comes on tv and Jihoon insists they have to stay since Seungcheol has never seen it. They sit through the entire season one with Jihoon intensely explaining to Seungcheol why Retsuko deserves the best things in the world and why she and Haida make an excellent match. Season 2 begins to play and Jihoon insists they stay longer to finish it. Seungcheol proposes a compromise and says that they should just watch the rest of the season at Jihoon’s since they’ll probably end up staying at the store all day.

That’s how Jihoon manages to talk Seungcheol’s ear off the entire ride. Pointing out which character was which and that his second favorite character was Gori and how Fenneko could have been a better friend. Seungcheol lets him and just nods in agreement with the occasional “oohs” and “ahhs.”

But once they arrive at Jihoon’s place, he realizes this is the first time he’s had Seungcheol over and that Seungcheol is standing in his home now, at this very moment. He internally panics and drops his keys several times trying to unlock the door with shaky hands.

Jihoon takes Seungcheol’s coat and hangs it on rack then immediately bolts to kitchen to make some tea. Meanwhile, Seungcheol stares at the various collection of figurines Jihoon has on the shelf.

“Is this [Yuri on ice](https://goodsmileshop.com/medias/sys_master/images/images/hcc/h8e/9039736897566.jpg)?” Seungcheol calls out from the living room.

Jihoon all too quickly pokes his head out from the kitchen, eyes lighting up. “You know Yuri on ice?”

Seungcheol smirks. “Duh, best anime of all time.”

Jihoon smiles all to widely. “Debatable but not entirely wrong.”

Jihoon sets the tea down on the table and grabs his laptop from his room. Seungcheol’s eyes go wide and he’s probably judging him. Yup, silent judgement.

“What?” Jihoon asks all too defensive tone.

“Oh, nothing. I was just surprised cause that’s not your work laptop.”

“I can’t exactly bring that to work. It’s too, um, cute…”

Seungcheol gives him a boop on the nose. “Then you’re technically not allowed at work.”

“Oh my god! You’re so cheesy!” Jihoon squeals as he hides his face in his hands. “Why are you so cheesy!”

They continue with the show and Jihoon continues to talk Seungcheol’s ear off who just nods and smiles along. Seungcheol complains how Tadano and Restsuko could have been the perfect couple. Jihoon argues back that, no, Haida and Retsuko are the perfect pair. Jihoon spouts out a long list of reasons why and Seungcheol teasingly argues back for fun.

Jihoon shuts the laptop screen down and sinks deeper into the couch. “So, did you like it?” he asks expectantly.

“I like the cute art and Retsuko reminds me of you. Cute and hardworking but also has their cool side.”

Jihoon blushes. “How do you always end up comparing me to things. It’s embarrassing.”

Seungcheol just smiles.

“We should go somewhere you like next.” Jihoon murmurs.

“Oh? Is there something wrong with the places I take you?”

“No!” Jihoon yells out in a louder voice than he meant to. “I mean, no, they’re great. It’s just… we’re always going to places I like. I want to take you to places you like for once.”

“But I like the places you like”

“Seungcheeeeol!” Jihoon whines.

“Fine, fine. We can go to places I like.”

Jihoon walks Seungcheol out the door and to his car. He nervously fiddles with the loose strings in his pocket debating whether or not he should kiss Seungcheol goodbye. But it takes him too long and before he realizes, Seungcheol had ruffled his hair and is already driving away. _Darn it._

He heads back in and smushes his face in his couch. Jihoon sighs and grows upset thinking that he doesn’t even know where to start. Seungcheol knows almost everything about him because of Soonyoung and also cause he’s always so willing to let Jihoon talk his ear off about what he likes and dislikes. The all too sweet man listens so attentively that it makes Jihoon’s stomach churn. Indeed, _we are the lovesick ~~girls~~ boys._

\-------------------------

Jihoon stares at his phone for an awfully long time that his eyes begin to burn. He’s been going over the message for more than an hour now. He rolls all over his bed and groans. He reads the wall of text again and finally decides to send it.

He expects Seungcheol to be asleep by now but he hears his phone ding.

Seungcheol: Jihoonie what’s this? ♡

Jihoon: A questionnaire please kindly fill it honestly.

Seungcheol: This is a bit much no? Did you find this at some teenager’s tumblr account? Should I be worried?

Jihoon: Please Cheol just fill it (ಥ﹏ಥ) it’s for research

Seungcheol: Is it research related to what you plan on doing for our date?

Jihoon: …No

Seungcheol: Whatever you say Jihoonie

Jihoon: Please answer them before the end of the week (<_<)

Seungcheol: Okay~ Go to sleep Jihoonie! Sweet dreams ♡♡♡

Jihoon: Thank you and goodnight Cheol

Jihoon falls asleep clutching his phone by his chest.

\-------------------------

“Did you really send this to him?” Jeonghan asks while giving Jihoon a very concerned look. It’s the same look your hairdresser gives you when you told them that you cut your own hair.

Jisoo is standing next to Jeonghan giving an even more judgmental look than Jeonghan. “Favorite sex position? Favorite kink? Biggest turn ons? That’s pretty bold of you Jihoon, judging that the rest of the questions sound like you got it for some tumblr blog.”

“Oh my god, I thought I double checked before copying what I saw. Looks like I was sleepier than I thought and ended up typing that question too. And fuck you what if I saw it a tumblr blog, I was desperate!”

“Oh.” Jeonghan says surprised. “He answered them all.”

“All hundred of them?” Jisoo asks.

Jihoon watches as Jeonghan scrolls through the message.

“Yup. All hundred of them. Even the sex questions.”

Jihoon faceplants to the ground. “Kill me now. Please hyung, kill me.”

“Why don’t you just take him to places you like?” Jisoo states as the obvious.

“But we always go to places I like! I wanted to take him to places he likes for once.” Jihoon mumbles to ground.

Jeonghan and Jisoo both aw in unison.

Jihoon finally gets up and buries his face in Jeonghan’s office couch instead. “Can you delete the message, hyung. I don’t wanna see it.”

“Are you sure Hoonie?”

“Yeah. I’m being pathetic and overthinking things.”

“Hmm, yeah the hundred questions was a bit overboard. It’ll probably just make you even more confused and stressed. But you sure you want it gone?”

“Yes please.”

“Oh, I just remembered.” Jisoo says with a bit of pep in his voice. “You should ask Hansol, apparently he’s Seungcheol’s cousin. You can probably get some basic stuff out of him since you malfunction in front of Seungcheol.”

\-------------------------

Jihoon doesn’t go out with Seungcheol the entire weekday, too busy with the important task at hand: the date. He manages to talk to Hansol who has given him some useful information about what Seungcheol likes and doesn’t like and is shown some cute baby photos of Seungcheol while they were at it.

He finds out things about Seungcheol he didn’t know like how he collects vinyl and that he likes going to cool thrift shops for clothes; how he hates vegetables and is an absolute meat lover; how he’s bad with the summer heat and prefers the cold over it; that he loves dogs and has a family pet back home named Sally. The list goes on but he decides that he can work with what he has.

Jihoon finishes his extensive research on the places he’s about to take Seungcheol on Sunday. Nothing can go wrong with this now.

\-------------------------

Jihoon shoots out of bed, scrambling to check the time on his phone and FUCK he is going to be late. Why didn’t alarm go off? He rushes to the bathroom to get ready, applying a bit of make up and shit ton of concealer over his panda eyebags. He was too nervous that he didn’t fall asleep until 6 in the morning.

He runs to the station where once on it finds out that there was an issue with the signal on the tracks so they’re going to be stuck for a while. He’s halfway done texting Seungcheol that he’ll be late until his phone promptly shuts off. Jihoon manages to not slam his head on the doors. Of course he forgot to charge his phone. He was so sure he plugged it in but perhaps the charger wasn’t hooked on properly.

Jihoon is now a panting, sweaty mess. He is an hour late but Seungcheol, being the saint he is, isn’t mad. He instead, buys Jihoon a bottle of water and they sit down on the bench for a bit until Jihoon’s no longer a disaster.

He takes Seungcheol to a vinyl shop where he’s somehow pushed into a very expensive turntable by a man and his hyperactive child and alas crashes into the ground. A store clerk comes rushing over and asks that one of them pay for it. Jihoon is about to reprimand the man and his son but they’re quick to bolt out the door. That’s how Jihoon becomes a proud owner of a two-hundred-dollar damaged vinyl player. Seungcheol offered to pay but Jihoon refused saying he now has something in common with Seungcheol and that he can share his favorite vinyl with him.

They head into a barbeque place lunch but finds that the place is packed. He stares at the massively long line as the hostess tells him it’ll be a three hour wait. Jihoon cries inside and leads Seungcheol to different barbeque place nearby. The place is significantly empty compared to the other restaurant which makes Jihoon doubt his choice.

Jihoon stares suspiciously at the lettuce that looks to be quite old. He looks up at Seungcheol who shares the same look. Jihoon shoves the bowl of lettuce away and settles for rice instead. They begin grilling the meat and as they chew on it, find it quite tough and honestly, very bland. Seungcheol tries to lighten up the mood by making jokes about how the chefs are out to give them food poisoning. Jihoon laughs along but feels his stomach twist.

Once they leave the restaurant and out of earshot of the employees, Jihoon apologizes profusely for taking them there and possibly giving them both food poisoning. Seungcheol laughs and says he doesn’t mind. Jihoon is determined to salvage their date and leads Seungcheol to the direction of the thrift stores. You can’t possibly go wrong with clothes. Apparently Jihoon is proven wrong when he reads the multiple signs that read “closed on Sundays.” Jihoon had failed to check their hours of operation assuming they were open all week.

Seungcheol pats Jihoon’s back, trying to console him and points to the nearby ice cream stand. Jihoon orders vanilla for himself, and cookie dough for Seungcheol because he apparently loves it. Not even a minute passes, Jihoon finds his shirt covered in ice cream. The same kid had run into Jihoon and he swears that kid and his dad is out to get him. Seungcheol takes of his hoodie and hands it to Jihoon who changes in the nearby washrooms.

Jihoon returns to Seungcheol after washing up the sticky mess.

“Say, google says there’s a good okonomiyaki place nearby, wanna go?”

“Sure.” Jihoon says trying to smile but deep inside he’s tired.

Of course the place Seungcheol takes them to is good. It’s never not good.

Jihoon tries one more to fix things but finds themselves in a sudden downpour. He sighs, defeated.

Seungcheol places his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’ll drive you home, yeah?”

Jihoon smiles. “Yeah.”

The drive home was silent, only the rain and the quiet hum of the radio breaking the wordless exchange. Seungcheol parks his car in front of Jihoon’s apartment.

“You good Hoonie? Seungcheol asks, worry clearly washing over his face.

“Yeah, m’ good. Just kinda bummed out it rained.” Jihoon shrugs.

“Come, I’ll walk you to your door.”

Jihoon is quick to answer. “It’s okay, I don’t want you to get soaked. You can see my from your window anyway right?”

Seungcheol leans in and gives Jihoon a quick peck on the forehead. “Text me later, kay?”

Jihoon simply smiles and lets himself out.

\-------------------------

Jihoon tosses the paper bag onto the couch, not caring whether the contents would break any further. He heads straight to his room and rolls into bed. He turns his phone off completely and faceplants onto the pillow.

Jihoon cries himself to sleep that night.

\-------------------------

Jihoon wakes up with a headache and dry throat. He doesn’t want to go to work, terrified of facing Seungcheol. He stares at his swollen red eyes, clearly, he can’t go to work looking pathetic. He knows it’s irresponsible but he rings Jeonghan up to ask for an emergency sick leave, possibly a week. Jeonghan doesn’t sound so pleased about being rung at five in the morning but he can tell that the annoyance shifts into worry. Jihoon lies through his teeth and tells him that he’s got the stomach flu.

He stares at the two missed calls and several messages from Seungcheol. Soonyoung had also called and texted him but Jihoon decides not to reply and tries to fall back asleep.

The next time Jihoon wakes up it’s three in the afternoon and he’s stomach is crying out for food. He sees another missed call from Seungcheol and a few worried messages. He ignores them and heads to the kitchen. Jihoon grabs a bowl and pours some cereal. It’s not proper food but it’s food. He feels like eating anything else will make him throw up so he settles for something light.

Jihoon spends the rest of the day moping and staring at the ceiling until the sun set. He doesn’t have dinner despite the protests of his empty stomach. Jihoon feels like a ball of anxiety, past memories flooding into his system making it worse.

His phone rings and despite himself he picks up. It’s Seungcheol. He listens to Seungcheol talk, asking the obvious: why he hasn’t replied to the messages, why he didn’t return his calls and if he was okay. Jihoon tells him the same lie he told Jeonghan and feels like throwing up. He listens to Seungcheol’s worried voice and somehow misses him. He misses him that it hurts.

Jihoon falls asleep to Seungcheol’s voice.

\-------------------------

Jihoon’s week passes uneventfully. He spends most of his days in bed and sleeping. He’s got the worst headaches from sleeping too much but he can’t help it. Jihoon has cried more times in his life that he has ever thought he will. He’s reminded of his last relationship where his ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend cheated on him. But somehow, he did not shed a single tear. He likes Seungcheol so much that he’s so terrified. He’s so terrified of being hated and rejected. After that Sunday shitshow he doesn’t even know what’s there to like about him. Seungcheol is better off with someone who’s not so insecure about themselves. But the thought of Seungcheol being with someone else makes him cry.

_But we were born to be alone, but why are we still looking for love._

\-------------------------

On Saturday he hears a knock on the door so he throws on his old college hoodie not caring that his hair looks like a hurricane hit it. He opens the door to see Seungcheol standing there with several bags. His face drops when he sees Jihoon.

“Hey Seungcheol.” Jihoon tries to say without his voice cracking but he’s been crying so much that he sounds like frog.

“You’re off worse than I thought!” Concern flooding Seungcheol’s voice.

Jihoon walks Seungcheol to the kitchen where he sets down several take out bags. Jihoon zones out and simply watches Seungcheol take out each container while explaining what it is. He’s not sure why Seungcheol is here. They haven’t talked since Jihoon ditched work but here he is. Jihoon’s chest swells up and despite himself, starts sobbing in front of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol stops what he was doing and run to Jihoon. He puts his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks trying to stop him from crying but Jihoon probably just cries even harder. Jihoon is led to the couch where Seungcheol tries to cuddle the shit out of him.

Jihoon eventually calms down, sniffling here and there, but he does stop.

“M’ sorry. I don’t know what came over me” Jihoon croaks.

“It’s okay, don’t apologize.” Seungcheol says as he strokes Jihoon’s head. “I missed you, you know.”

Jihoon’s eyes start to swell up with tears again. “Why would miss someone like me.”

“Hey, don’t cry! Why are you crying again?” Seungcheol says as he tries to wipe Jihoon’s tears.

“It’s just… I just I thought you’d hate me by now.”

“Why would I hate you Jihoonie? Can’t you tell that I like you so much?”

“That’s the problem. You like me so much that I don’t know if it’s real and if I deserve it. I’ve been with so many people who put up a front just to step on me in the end. But then I meet you and I’m so scared cause I like you so much that I don’t know what to do. We’re always doing things I like and it’s so perfect but when I try to do things you like I mess up and make a fool of myself. I was thinking how small I am next to you and the last thing I wanted was for you to hate me. So I pretended to be sick because I was so scared to face you.”

Seungcheol pulls Jihoon into an embrace and Jihoon melts into it.

“I’ll never hate you Jihoonie. One bad date isn’t going to make you hate you. It wasn’t your fault to begin with, you were so cute trying so hard for me. It just happened to be an unlucky day. But I promise you this,” Seungcheol holds Jihoon so that they’re both looking into each other’s eyes, “I will never, can never hate you Jihoon.”

Jihoon cries in Seungcheol’s arm, relief flooding every part of his body.

He was so scared of love that he spiraled into what ifs and ended up coming up with his own conclusion.

“I just want you to know that I love you very much Jihoon.”

Jihoon smiles into Seungcheol’s chest.

\-------------------------

Jihoon and Seungcheol are nestled together on the couch watching an episode of A Silent Voice, their legs intertwined under the warmth of the blanket. Jihoon reads a list of this or that questions on his tumblr account and Seungcheol goes along and answer them. They go back and forth from the most basic to the weird ones.

“Coffee or tea?”

“Definitely coffee. Black, no sugar, no cream.”

“Yuck, that just taste like dirt water.”

“Not everyone has a sweet tooth like you Hoonie.”

“Dresses or skirts? Wait, no, let’s skip that one.”

“I think I’d rock a skirt. I’m a bit too broad for dresses.”

“I used to wear skirts in college ya know, but people stared a lot so I stopped.”

“Really? God, I wish we went to the same college.”

“Maybe I can wear one when we go out together next.”

“I’ll look forward to that then.” Seungcheol smirks.

“Anyway, oh here’s a fun one. Winning the lottery or finding true love?”

“I already found true love so winning the lottery it is.”

“Wow, you’re so cheesy. What if you had to choose only one?”

“Duh, I’d choose you over money any lifetime.”

“I don’t know Cheol, I kinda like a rich man so unless you’re a millionaire I think we’d have to break up.”

“Hey! That’s so low Jihoon. You wound me.” Seungcheol says clutching his chest. “Maybe I’ll poison my uncle and be the next CEO and you can be my personal assistant, how about that?”

“Pass.”

Seungcheol pins Jihoon to the couch and starts attack him with tickles. Jihoon is out of breath and laughing is insides out.

“Cheol stop please!” Jihoon barely breathes out.

“That’s revenge for hurting my feelings!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You can be the billionaire CEO and I can be the rich husband sipping wine in our million-dollar mansion with a pet cat and pet dog.”

“Deal. I’ll prepare the poison.”

They spend the rest of the evening watching movies over take out. Jihoon stares at Seungcheol, memorizing every detail, every curve of his face. He sighs and leans against Seungcheol’s shoulder. A big mansion or a small apartment in the middle of nowhere, it doesn’t matter as long as Seungcheol is there with him.

_Lovesick ~~girls but we’re still looking for love~~ boys and we’ve found our love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's my first time writing a oneshot with this much words and im pretty happy with how it turned out. I'd love to know what you think so feel free to leave a comment or you can talk to me on twitter if you'd like @LunaSolis1019!  
> I hope to write more cute stuff like this in the future. I do still have an ongoing work to finish haha so i'll work on that too.
> 
> Song inspiration: Lovesick girls by Blackpink hehe


End file.
